Frankie Goldhor
'Frankie Pauline Goldhor '''is a character in the Gravity by Pringles series, and a character in the extended Sactownverse. She is a 40 year old married mother of five children, who is also an activist, determined to make sure that television isn't a bad thing for the children. She is also notorious for being a major homophobe, and for speaking out against the LGBT community. Appearance Frankie Goldhor is a rather short woman, who is often described as looking quite average. Personality Frankie Goldhor is described as being able to be the sweetest, kindest woman imaginable. Underneath this shell is described as a woman who could have the darkest and most evil soul known to man. She is known for hating and spewing hateful things towards those who she believes to be gay, lesbian, bisexual, or transgender. Because of this hate, she has naturally gained a large number of enemies. However, it has also led her to gain followers that believe in everything that she says. Being a devout Evangeical Christian, she claims that her religion gives her the right to hate on people, for it's "God's Will" according to her point of view. Her religion has lead her into a desipicable state of mind, where she believes that the world must bow down to her ideals. Due to this personality, she was offered a spot to become a top general in the Scarpdesian Militia for the conflict over the Zodiac Medallions. This offering ended up leading to her showcasing a new side of her wicked personality, secretly plotting to kill the Scarps, and Father Jordan in order to secure the medallions for herself in order to turn the entire world against all members of the LGBT community. History Frankie was born 40 years ago in Indianapolis, Indiana as Frankie Hurley. Her father was a prominent business man in the city, and her mother was a schoolteacher. Her father was a prominent politician on the side, and had several failed attempts at receiving higher office, included bids for the Mayor, and even the President of the United States. Both of her parents were devout Christians, and were dedicated to the church in many ways. Because of this, it was instilled in Frankie that "God" never wanted to have homosexuals on the Earth, and that they could burn in hell. Because of this, Frankie grew up with a firm belief that she needed to rid the world of homosexuals, but she never had a way to do it. After her marriage to Mike Goldhor 20 years later, she became the owner of a popular bakery located within Indinapolis. After the Supreme Court's ruling that Gay Marriage become legal in all 50 states, Frankie's homophobia came out to the world when she refused to bake a cake for a lesbian couple. Following a discrimination suit, she lost her bakery. However, others who were also against Gay Marriage allied with her, and she herself attempted to run for President to be able to strike these laws down. This failed, as she didn't even make it beyond her campaign. In 2018, Father Jordan approached her about joining the Scarpdesian Militia. Frankie was reluctant at first, only to have Father Jordan ensure her that she would be able to have her way with her homophobia if they succeeded in their war for the Zodiac Medallions. Sensing what she wanted, Frankie sided with the Militia, and became one of the top generals under Scarp. Abilities TBA... Appearances Sactown United Frankie Goldhor will make her fighting game debut in Sactown United, where she will be one of the game's main antagonists. She is counted as a top general within the Scarpdesian Militia. Gallery Trivia *Frankie Goldhor is the first notable character in the Sactownverse with a religion that she follows. **Although she is confirmed to be Christian, Muldrew has confirmed that she's counted as a religious extremist, and that she is intended to be a parody of alt-right Christian leaders. *Frankie Goldhor shares her first name with the character Frankie Heck from the ABC TV Series, ''The Middle. **Coincidentally, both women also are married to men named "Mike", and reside in Indiana. **However, Frankie Heck is designed to be both a likable and relatable character, while Frankie Goldhor is described as an unlikeable person. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Religious Characters Category:Generals Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Sactownverse Category:Sactown Studios Original Characters Category:Adults